A New Life
by Hikariofmylife
Summary: Sakura, a country girl moves to the city to find a job to support her orphanage in her hometown. She gets employed by a celebrity, but, both have vowed to not fall in love. In Sakura's footsteps, chaos follows. Will they both ever get to be happy or will they have to let each other go?
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya guys! I am back! I am here with my new fanfic and I hope you guys love it! This one is actually planned and everything so hopefully its gonna be good unlike my other fanfic "My Encounter with A Despicable Guy". Idk what happened in that one it eventually just got beyond ridiculous I did not like it and lost all motivation to keep it going. I am deeply sorry to all those that liked that story so I hope this one turns out better.**

**Well I hope you all enjoy and love it! Because I am gonna be trying my best! Wish me luck!**

**Love yas **

**PROLOGUE:**

By a flowing river many children could be seen playing in the water. Among them was a beautiful 16 year old girl with a brunette bob and sparkling emerald eyes. Her golden skin glowed in the sun and her smile was brighter than the sun itself.

"Hahahaha! Kaito you should have seen the look on your face! It was hilarious!" The young brunette laughed happily. She was always the happiest playing with her friends that held the place of siblings in her heart. What she wouldn't do for them.

"Sakura! Sakura the head mistress is looking for you!" The young brunette turned to look at the middle aged woman. "Just a second Tomoka san" said Sakura running to play with her friends. "No Sakura now! She said that its something urgent that she wants to discuss with you. It seems like an emergency!" suddenly Sakura stopped mid play and with worried etched on her face she sped to the orphanage.

"Ami san what's happening? What's wrong? What's the emergency?" Sakura yelled rushing into the office. "Sakura…honey…I have some really bad news." Replied the aging woman behind the mahogany desk, ignoring the young brunette's outburst. She looked at Sakura with sad brown eyes that seemed to have lost the shine due to age and stress. Her sleek brown hair had started to show white in the front yet her face held no sign of wrinkles what so ever. "You see I just found out…well I always knew that our orphanage has been low on money for awhile…it is just that well some business men came by and said that unless we are able to pay 50 million yen by the end of April then we will have to give up the orphanage."

"WHAT! But if that happens then all the children will be left to the streets and they won't have anywhere to go! How can people be so cruel? We can't possibly find homes for everyone in the next two months. Ami san what are we going to do?" Sakura panicked thinking of all the horrible things that could happen to the children if they were left to the streets.

"I know. I know. This is all horrible but I don't have any idea as to what we could do. We can't possibly borrow money from anyone we are already so much in debt we owe 30,000 yen in total. I don't know where we can get 50 million yen in two months. Sakura I am sorry to say that we might have to give up the orphanage." Ami san looked deeply upset knowing that it is certain that the orphanage might have to be given up but to afraid to say so.

"No way Ami san. How could you possibly think that? I am not going to give up the orphanage without a fight. And I thought that you would fight for it too not give up so easily. I guess I was wrong" Ami san only looked down. "this orphanage is the home of so many children that have no where else to go. This is my home and I absolutely refuse to give it up so easily, where will I go. This place holds so many memories for all of us and to give it up just like that. I refuse. I will not let it go without a fight."

"But Sakura what are you going to do? What can you do? You are only 16, there really isn't anything you can do." Ami san said helpless. Sakura only looked at her with a blank look but with determination clear in her eyes. "I don't know Ami san but I will figure something out soon." And with that Sakura left the room to do some brainstorming leaving Ami san to smile at her determination. "She really has grown up huh Nadeshiko".

**Well I hope this captured your interest and you will stay tuned for the next update. I will try to update every week hmmm Sunday maybe Saturday depending on how much work I have to do. **

**But I really hope you all liked it **

**Please REVIEW so that I can know your thoughts on this story it will help me keep me motivated to update and make everything super awesome for you guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Onwards To A New Home

Night had fallen in and Sakura started to head to the orphanage after countless hours of walking, and she had come up with not one idea on how she could save the orphanage. It was utterly disappointing and heartbreaking. What would she do now? More like, what can she do? She let out a deep sigh enhancing her despair.

She quietly opened the door and tip toed into her room that she shared with four others orphans. Sakura swiftly slid into her bed and wrapped herself comfortably in her covers. Soon deep sleep had engulfed her. That night for the first time she slept with a frown upon her face and worry had not left her even in her dreams.

The sun shone brightly, the rays of light streaking parts of the room. Sakura fluttered her eyes open and lift one hand to rub her eyes pushing the sleep away. As her eyes adjusted she looked about the room and felt sadness envelope her as she realized that she might never see this room anymore after two months. And with that she plopped herself back on the bed and rewrapped her blanket over her. She just didn't feel like getting up and welcoming the bright sun that seemed to promise a great day that she knew would never come, it was almost as if the sun was mocking her. How embarrassing.

"Sakura nee chan, Tomoka san is calling you down for breakfast." Five year old Zora said walking over to Sakura's bed. "You sure slept a long time today; it's already 10:00 you usually wake up at 7:00. Is everything okay nee chan?" Zora looked concerned as she stared down at Sakura with sad blue eyes. Sakura softly smiled up at the five year old princess that was the owner of soft cloud like golden hair and bright blue eyes. "Zora I'm sorry I woke up late I just went to bed late last night, I couldn't sleep. There is nothing wrong so don't worry okay?" Sakura told the young girl as she got up out of bed, stretched and ruffled the five year old's hair, "Go tell Tomoka san that I will be right down after I take a shower and get ready okay?" Zora nodded up at the girl she admired most and ran out the door to deliver the message.

Sakura sighed and grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a black and white striped tee also her undergarments and her toiletries and headed to the bathroom. After getting ready she headed down to the dining area to find it empty except Tomoka san who was occupying the head seat enjoying her tea. Sakura went and sat down next to her and picked up two slices of toast and began spreading jam on it.

"Sakura judging by the look on your face I assume that you haven't come up with anything as of yet." Tomaka san didn't even spare a glance at Sakura as she sipped her tea. "No Tomoka san I haven't" Sakura dejectedly said but with new found enthusiasm she burst out "but I will definitely have something for you by the end of the day I promise!" At that statement Tomoka san stared at Sakura wide eyed as if she had grown two heads. When Sakura promises something she means it and she will never break her promise but this is something she is promising that she is unsure of. What is she doesn't come up with anything by the end of today? To say that Tomoka san was worried is an understatement. "Sakura…" "Don't worry Tomoka san I promise I WILL figure something out, I will not fail you" Sakura cut off Tomoka san and ran out the door. "Sigh, it's not me I'm worried you will fail Sakura."

"Hey Sakura guess what? Andrew got a job at the Cake House down the street. He's making minimum wage but it's still money, he could save it up for something big isn't that great? Sakura? Are you okay?" The young boy in front of her stared a little worried that the girl in front of him seems to have went to la la land. "Matt…" she stared starry eyed at the boy in front of her and he backed away a little creeped out. He should be used to this behavior but he really wasn't , it always scared him. Sakura stepped closer to him and held him by the shoulders having the biggest smile gracing her face that the boy couldn't help but sweat drop. "Matt, you just gave me a brilliant idea! A job, that is just what I need for my dilemma, I can't believe it the solution was right under my nose and I didn't see it. A job duh, how obvious. When you need money you get a job!" And with that Sakura ran back to the orphanage laughing hysterically. Matt just stood there dot eyed wondering what the hell just happened. But that is not important whatever makes her happy is best. He turned around to walk to the Cake House to visit Andrew at his job and also to see if they were still hiring.

"Tomoka san! Tomoka san I found a solution!" Sakura yelled bursting into the office. She ran over to Tomoka san that seemed startled by Sakura's outburst. "Tomoka san I found a solution. I am gonna get a job. Duh, why didn't I think of it before? If you need money you get a job. But the only problem is that I'm going to have to go to the city because they will have more jobs there and I'm sure I will find something there that will pay more than minimum wage and then we can save the orphanage. So, what do you think?" Sakura stood excitedly staring at Tomoka san hopefully.

"Well Sakura that is a good idea but…a city…will be like suicide. I mean its much different than a town and well I don't know if you will be able to handle it. There are a lot of strange people there and I'm worried you won't be able to handle yourself. And at your age you can only get…strange jobs that will pay a lot of money and I don't want you to do that." Tomoka san looked more and more concerned as she spoke. "Tomoka san don't worry I won't do some shady job, I promise, besides this is the only option we have right now and where else is better than the city. Tomoka san the sooner I leave the better. I want to go to tonight."

Tomoka san sighed defeated "Sakura if this is what you want then go ahead. I already know that you are stubborn as a horse and whatever I say will just go over your head." Sakura beamed happily "But…" and Sakura's face fell "you will not leave tonight. You can go in early in the morning so you can start a new day in the city instead showing up at night and have nowhere to go. And I know you have money saved up so that will come in use to you when you get there." Sakura screamed in joy and jumped over the table to give a death hug to Tomoka san and went out the door yelling madly making her happiness known to all. "Well Nadeshiko she defiantly gets her stubbornness from you." Tomoka san declared blinking at the opened door.

Night came and Sakura began packing her bags she put in 6 pairs of jeans that she owned, 3 skirts, 5 blouses, 10 shirts, 2 sundresses, one pair of boots, two sneakers, 3 doll shoes, and one pair of flip flops, her undergarments, her toiletries and new clothes that she bought just today for her job. Well luckily working for that weird old lady down the street that would make Sakura wash her cats as a job came in handy, she did pay her thus her saved up money. She zipped up her backpack and one small suitcase. Suddenly realizing that she hasn't put in the money she saved, she ran to her drawer and took out her wallet, counted the money that she had left after her shopping approximately $234, and a picture frame of her and all the kids in the orphanage and placed them carefully in her bag. She slid her bags under her bed and laid in bed welcoming the sleep that engulfed her tired yet content form.

Sakura woke up around 5:00 in the morning and got herself ready for the day that she knew would be tiring. She ate a big breakfast and said her bye to Tomoka san and patiently waited for Tomoka san's lecture to finish before she quietly left before any of the kids in the orphanage found out that she was leaving. She felt bad for not telling them but she had a good reason. She just didn't want them to cry because that would make her leaving harder for her and other than that they would never let her leave at least without all of them coming with her and she just couldn't bring herself more problems.

So she silently walked to the train station that was not too far from the orphanage and got on the train that would take her to the city of possibilities. Tokyo.

**Hope you enjoyed this official chapter. I hope that it met your standards and that you all liked it. Please leave a REVIEW of your thoughts. Your reviews will help me write this story to your liking and keep me motivated. **


	3. Chapter 3

The train slowed down and Sakura felt nervousness and excitement fill her entire body. She couldn't help but fidget in her seat. As soon as the train came to a stop, Sakura grabbed her bag and dashed out of the train and took a deep breath of the city air that promised her many possibilities.

She opened her eyes to see the sign "You have arrived at Tokyo station" and smiled to herself. She took her first steps to a very bright future. As she went outside she was bombarded with people, she was like a pinball being pushed around in every direction possible. She had the greatest epiphany in the world….she was claustrophobic. All these people were starting to overwhelm her. Somehow she got pushed to the edge of the sidewalk. 'At least no one can push me around here' she thought with relief. As she spent some moments taking in deep breaths to steady her breathing and her pulse, she heard the most angelic voice that seemed to have saved her from all her problems.

Ah… Kimi dake ni todoke  
>Kono kaze no oto yo Feeling heart…<p>

Ah, this sound of the wind that is dark  
>delivered specially just for you<p>

feeling heart...

**She looked up at where she heard the deep and soothing voice.**

Mou nakanakute ii yo sono mama de ii  
>Sora wo mite Ah… My sweetest love<p>

oh You can stop with the crying please, just stay who you are  
>look at the blue sky, ah… my sweetest love<p>

**She saw the most good looking man ever. He had messy Chestnut colored hair and warm amber eyes that seemed to pull her in. He had high cheekbones and a very muscular body. She was completely engulfed in his voice and in his eyes.**

Blue… aoku kagayaku hoho wo tsutau sono shizuku  
>Rise… shitte ita kai? Asu e no hikari dato<p>

Blue, the teardrop that rolls down, a glistening cheek that has been crying  
>Rise, did you even know about, the light that leads us to tomorrow<p>

**As she stared up at him, all of her worries seemed to vanish and she wanted to so badly meet the man that had saved her and given her hope.**

Truth… kimi wa tabun ne jibun wo mada yoku shiranai  
>Sono namida wa kitto kimi wo michibiku niji ni naru<p>

truth, maybe you are still confused, and searching to know who you really are  
>I'm sure that, that tear can guide you,<br>a rainbow, leading you to where you are to be

**In this one moment she felt that she could complete her task successfully and not only that, it felt as if she just might find something that would make her life worthwhile. Something that would bring meaning to her life and she would find something that seemed to have been missing in her life.**

Nagai tabi ni kogoeru nara  
>Ah… uta de atatamete ageru yo<p>

And if you get chilled on your long journey  
>I'll warm you up, with my own songs just for you<p>

**This song had saved her once and she was sure that anytime she would close her eyes she would remember this song and everytime it would save her.**

Kimi ga negau koto no zenbu ga hoshi ni naranai kamoshirenai  
>Dakedo shinjiru yume de areba<br>Ikusen aru 「yozora no ichiban kirameku hazu no houseki

saa

and maybe everything you wish for  
>wont become stars, but please just don't try to lose that sight of yours<br>But if you dream and you just believe in yourself  
>The stars will end up glittering most beautifully<br>it's up above the clouds that we all know in the night sky

**As the song came to an end, she felt as if she could take on the world. She would never lose sight of her goals; even if life threw her a curveball she would just catch it. **

With one last glance at the man she may have formed a little crush on, she walked away to an unknown destination looking for something, anything that would help her achieve her goal.

Sakura plopped herself down at a bench in some park. She was so tired from walking the whole day only to be disappointed. She had not found anything; all the shops she went to were not hiring. She didn't know where to look. The sad thing was that it is night time now and she had nowhere to spend the night. She sighed knowing that she will have to sleep here in the park somewhere, as soon as she finds some secluded spot to sleep. She got up and made her way to look around the park, but since this is Tokyo there were still people out even at this time of night. She climbed up a tree that seemed to be the furthest from any population and set her bag down as a makeshift pillow and laid down falling asleep instantly.

When she got up in the morning, she had the meanest back aches in history of meanest back aches. She sat up on the branch and stretched as far as she could to get as many kinks out as she could. She looked down and saw no one so she dropped her bag down and jumped from the branch, landing not to gracefully on the ground. She got up and made her way to the nearest gas station. When she went in she washed her face and went into one of the stalls and changed her clothes into some shorts and a white tee. She walked out of the gas station and sighed, another day and she hoped that it would be better than the one she had yesterday. As she about to turn away she saw a newspaper stand by the door and she quickly grabbed one, ran inside to purchase it and walked back out. She quickly turned the pages to the job section.

This day definitely went better than yesterday. She got herself scheduled for four job interviews and she was super excited for it. She smiled as she made her way to a convenient store to buy herself some dinner. She went in and grabbed herself some junk food since actual food needed to be heated and she didn't have the utensils to do that. As the cashier was ringing up her food her eyes fell onto the clock behind him. 'wow' she thought it was already 11:00. Time went by so fast. She grabbed her bags and made her way out.

"Hey Natsu check out that chick." A boy around her age said while looking Sakura up and down. The other man she assumed was Natsu chuckled "Yea Akira. She sure is hot." Sakura was starting to get really scared but she tried not to pay any attention to them. If she ignored them then maybe they would leave her alone. So she kept walking as fast as she could without actually running.

"Hey sweetie, you wanna spend some time with us? We can show you around and you know maybe we can have some real fun later," Akira said. Sakura kept walking but she felt someone grab her wrist not to gently and pull her back harshly shoving her into an alley wall. "Eh, trying to ignore us are we? Hmm, well we know how to handle girls like you. So don't try to resist too much you will only cause yourself to be hurt more."

The boy named Natsu held her down and Akira tried to kiss her but she kept moving her head around and screamed really loud. A painful slap came down onto her cheek causing it to sting harshly and have some blood ooze out of her mouth. "Shut up, you bitch. If you scream I will kill you, understand?" Sakura laid there allowing herself to be violated. She closed her eyes and then she remembered the song she had heard yesterday and suddenly she found strength she didn't know she possessed. She shot her eyes open and noticed that Natsu's hold on her hands had loosen up since she didn't put up a fight anymore. So she yanked her hands out of his grip and punched Akira square in the face and she scrambled up. Natsu lunged towards her but she kicked him where it hurt men the most. He fell to the ground in pain. She turned around and made a run out of the alley but Akira got up and yanked her back and slammed her hard against the wall. She let out another ear piercing scream and he lifted his arm to punch her but a hand grabbed his arm roughly and pulled him away.

Sakura saw shadows moving around and heard loud banging noise before she welcomed the darkness.

"Haaaa! Why did she pass out? Such a hassle." The man looked down at her and moved her silky honey colored hair out of her face. 'Hmmmm, she's pretty.' He thought. He was about to pick her up when his eyes landed on a big duffle bag and a shopping bag. He saw the spilled contents of the shopping bag, it was all junk food. Then he walked over to her bag and opened it up; he saw a bunch of clothes, some money, some….lace? He blushed madly before roughly sticking that back in. He was about to zip it back up when his eyes found a picture frame with the words FAMILY written on it. He pulled it out and saw a bunch of children of all different ages, a middle aged woman and a girl that he recognized as the girl that was passed out beside him. He stared at her emerald eyes that shone brightly as she smiled like there were no worries in the world. 'Green….that's my favorite color' He blushed madly again before gently placing the picture back in and zipping up the bag. Judging by the picture it seemed that she belonged to an orphanage and the bag proved that she had nowhere to go.

Sighing he slung the bag over his shoulder and walked over to the girl before gently picking her up bridle style and walking towards his house. 'I really hope that I don't regret this decision.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Someone's POV**

'Hmmm…. I wonder what Mom and Dad will say when they come back home. I hope they don't make a big deal out of it. All the maids were shocked.'

**FLASHBACK**

"God this girl is light. I hope she doesn't turn out to be one of my fan girls, that would be so annoying." I carried her all the way to my house and opened the door, careful to not make so much noise because Fuutie was sleeping and I didn't want her to make a fuss. I walked in and quietly shut the door when I turned around I see shocked faces of the maids. I give them a blank look and without a word walk up the stairs. I pause at the top and turn my head slightly and say "My parents are not to be told of this. I will take care of it, understand?" I see them all nod their heads obediently and then I turn around and walk towards one of the guest rooms closest to my room.

I lay her down on the bed before tucking her in. I stare down at her for a good while before sighing and walking out of the room and shut the door behind me. Instead of going to my room I went to my study.

**END FLASHBACK**

And here I am now sitting in my study wondering if I did the right thing. I mean I did the right thing saving her but was it right to bring her to my house. Oh well what's done is done, there is nothing that can be done now. I turn my head and look at the clock on my table, its nearly two in the morning. Taking a deep breath I get up and walk out of my study and going to my room to get some shut eye. I don't know how that girl is going to react so it is better if I am energized for that.

Laying in my bed I close my eyes and her face flashes through my head, 'she really is pretty.' Soon sleep engulfs me and for the first time I can remember I had a dream.

**IN THE MORNING**

**Sakura's POV**

The sun was hitting my face and my eyes fluttered open. I stretched my whole body and sighed. It felt good to do that, like it was my first time sleeping on a bed. I get up and…"! Oh my God, oh my God. Where am I? Did I get kidnapped? What am I going to dooooo?"

The door slammed open and I jumped up startled. I look up to see the guy I had seen the other day on the big screen in the streets. He was the one singing that song that had saved me. Up close he seemed even more Godly than on the screen. He looked as if he just woke up from deep slumber with his messy chestnut hair that feel in front of his warm and sleepy amber eyes. His cheeks were pink from slumber like a little baby. I couldn't help but smile at that, it was so cute.

"Why did you scream? You almost gave me a heart attack." His deep voice startled me, it was almost hard to understand what he was saying, but it wasn't intimidating in fact it was very comforting.

"Well…I…it's not my fault. Did you think I would be all fine and dandy waking up in some unknown place? **I **almost got a heart attack waking up in this room, I thought I got kidnapped or something." I took a deep breath after my rant. Jeez, did he honestly think I would be ok waking up in this….very….beautiful cherry blossom themed room. While I was admiring the room the man in front in front of me spoke again.

"Yea, I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't thinking. Uh…do you remember what happened to you last night?" he looked straight into my eyes and I couldn't help but be captivated. His question finally registered in my head so I tried remembering and that's when the events of last night came rushing back to me. I felt my cheeks flush deep red. "I..uh..I um..so you saved me?" it was more of a statement than a question. He just nodded his head.

"Uh well thank you. I am very grateful to you." I said softly and smiled gently at him. "No problem, I am sure anyone would have done the same." There was an awkward silence until I spoke again. "Um, do you sing? I saw you on the screen in one of the streets a couple of days ago and well your song really picked me up. It was beautiful. You really are an amazing singer."

He stared at me a while before walking over to the bed and sitting at the edge. "Thank you," he said. I wonder why he doesn't smile; I wish I could see it. He seemed a bit hesitant when he opened his mouth, like he wanted to ask me something but wasn't sure if he should. I gave him a gently smile urging him to ask. He eventually sighed and asked "why were you on the streets yesterday with a duffle bag?"

I hesitated at first but then I thought that he might as well know he did save me. "Well I am an orphan and our orphanage is in the country and um we don't have much money and we are in debt. Some people want to buy our orphanage and the amount is too much for us to gather, if we don't pay the money in two months then the orphanage will get taken away and all the children there won't have a place to go. We will all be on the streets. So I came to city hoping to find a job so I could save up some money to save the orphanage." I looked up at him and his eyes held sympathy but as soon as I saw it, it was gone. I wondered if it was imagination.

"How much do you need to pay?"

"Well including the debt it is…50,030,000 yen. Is this your house?" He raised his eyebrows in question. Well I don't blame him, it was a random question. "yes this is my house." I looked down. I felt kind of small compared to him. I also felt angered that this man has so much money and we don't have even have enough to feed all of us. But I couldn't blame him; where there are rich there are the poor. I could feel him staring at me intently but, I couldn't find it in myself to look up at him.

"I understand. I will pay for the said amount with extra so that they can take care of all the children properly." I looked up at him shocked. How could he be willing to pay so much money for someone he doesn't know? "But, in exchange you will work as my personal maid/secretary. You will do as I say and you will come with me everywhere. Do you accept?" I stared up at him in amazement. He is willing to pay for all that and all I have to do is be his maid. That seems like a dream come true I didn't think it would be that easy.

"I accept! Thank you so much. I can't believe this is happening, thank you!" I couldn't control my happiness so I lunged at him and gave him a tight hug. It wasn't until I felt him stiffen that I realized that I just made things awkward. I slowly released him and let out a nervous laugh. "Sorry when I get happy and excited it's hard for me to hold it in."

"Then you and my sister Futtie will get along just fine. She's energetic just like you. By the way have you gone to school?" I shook my head "No, none of us at the orphanage have gone to school. We can't afford it."

"Alright then I will take care of that at the orphanage. I will make sure all the children there get an education. Since you look about 17 I will get you a tutor, you can't go to elementary school at 17 it will be embarrassing." I didn't know whether to be grateful or angry at that statement but, I let it slide.

"Again thank you. You're doing all this for me and you don't even know me, I am very grateful." He just nodded his head as acknowledgment and got up to leave. I reached out and grabbed his sleeve, "Um I still don't know your name."

"My name is Li Syoaran."

"My name is Kinomoto Sakura, Li san."

"Don't call me Li san, it makes me sound old. Sayoran's fine." I gave him a huge smile, "then you can call me Sakura, Syoaran."

"Whatever" and with that he made his way out. He paused at the door, "Get ready and be down in fifteen minutes for breakfast." And then he was gone. I swear I saw a tinge of pink before but, I ignored it thinking that it might be my imagination.

I got out of bed and glanced at the door before making my way to the adjoining bathroom smiling. 'This will be a great new life.'


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA! SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME FOR NOT PUTTING IT IN MY EARLIER CHAPTERS! I FORGOT! And even though I wish I did own such a great anime I DON'T!**

**Thank you very much for reading my fanfic!**

**Sakura POV:**

After I dressed myself in some black skinny jeans and a sleeveless black cotton dress top, I made my way down the stairs and…I got lost. Well not really, I just stood at the bottom of the stairs wondering where I should go and which door I should go through. I turned my head to the side after I felt someone tap my shoulder. I came face to face with a young man maybe in his mid twenties. I am not gonna lie but, he was cute; he had dark brown hair that fell over his deep amethyst eyes, and his somewhat pale skin and rosy cheeks definitely complimented his eyes. He had a friendly smile on his face that seemed genuine unlike those that smile because of their job description. Then a face flashed before my eyes and I smiled realizing that after seeing him especially in person, there was no man that would ever compare.

"Hello, you must be Ms. Kinimoto Sakura. My name is Mizuro Ken and I will escort you to the dining hall. Mr. Li is waiting for your arrival and he is not a happy man when somebody is keeping him from his food." At this he cracked a smile and I let out a giggle.

"Well then we mustn't keep him waiting. He just gave me a job and I rather not get fired before I even officially start." I brought out my hand to grab his arm as he escorted me to the dining hall. He was such a gentleman.

We reached the double doors and suddenly I felt a little nervous. I don't even know why, but, I refused to let it get me down so I swallowed my nervousness and walked through the doors with as much confidence as I could muster. All that confidence flew out the window when I looked around. This dining room was HUGE and extremely beautiful. I can't even begin to describe the beauty of it so I won't. (A/N: that is because I was to lazy to do so. So just use your imagination and imagine something big and grand and expensive. LOL)

"Ahem." I heard a cough from the side and I turned my head to see Sayoaran. He looked so beautiful with the sun hitting directly at him making him look like a complete God. I slowly but surely walked over to him as he pointed to a seat beside him and I graciously took a seat. "Well breakfast has been ready for quite some time so dig in. I don't know about you but I am really hungry."

"I know you don't like being kept from your food and for that I am very sorry for being late." I grabbed two pieces of toast and spread mango jam on one and butter on the other. Then I poured myself some orange juice since I don't really drink coffee. "So um, when do I, you know, start my work?"

"Well since this was unexpected, you won't start until tomorrow. For today I will leave you with Ken and he will show you around the whole place and tell you the works. Basically you will be getting to know your new home and making yourself comfortable. And I will also have a tutor for you sometime soon. Right now I have to go to work or else I will be late." He started getting up and I got up as well and grabbed his coat that was hanging on the back of his chair. He looked at me questionably and I gave him a gentle smile. "Since I won't be officially working for you tomorrow doesn't mean that I can't help you in any way that I can." He offered a very small smile that was almost impossible to see and turned his back to allow me to put his coat on him.

I reached over first sliding his arms in and then walking in front of him to straighten out the rest of the suit jacket. As I finished, I patted his extremely hard chest to announce my job being done. I tried my hardest to hold back a blush from touching him like that and you know what I think I succeeded. And then I panicked, I just touched my boss in a personal manner. What if I get fired? Oh my god. I slowly raised my head to look at him and managed a nervous smile and I could feel my mouth twitching at the corners. He just looked at me amusedly; I suppose he felt my nervousness since I could feel myself standing stiff so that was obvious.

"Hahahaaaaaa…so aren't you going to be late? I mean you should get going or else you won't make it in time." I said as I stepped back a little to put some space between us because I was starting to have a hard time breathing. "I can be as late as I want to be after all I am a huge celebrity." He smirked and started walking out of the dining room, "Have fun today getting to know your new home," he said as he turned his head just very slightly toward my direction and let out a smile. He was so beautiful; his deep voice was comforting and warm, and his smile just made me want to melt. But, I shouldn't be having these feelings for my Boss, it would be morally wrong and besides I can't afford to have a relationship right now. I have to work extra hard for the money so that I can help the orphanage and all my family there. And then I remembered how he said this was my new home. That made me happy knowing that he was genuinely accepting me and it made it seem that he wanted me here. He could have said house but he said home; where I would always be welcomed and find someone willing to help me or be my side.

"moto…Ms. Kinimoto!" I jumped at the sudden voice yelling my name. I turned to see Ken standing gently smiling at me but, by looking into his eyes I could tell he was clearly amused by my spacing out.

Sxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxxsxs xsxsxsxsxsxsxsxxsxsxsxsxxsxs xsxxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsx sxxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

To say that I was exhausted after getting a tour of the "house" was an understatement. This place was freaking HUGE, it was more like a mansion. My feet hurt and all I wanted to do was go to sleep. That seemed to be a great idea and as I was about to get up I heard my stomach grumble and I groaned in agony. I was so hungry. Looking at the clock I realized that it was a little after 6 and Syoaran wasn't back yet, he must be busy at work.

I made my way to the kitchen to see what I could make for dinner.

"Kinimoto san, what are you doing in here? We were just about to make dinner, you should go do something to occupy yourself and we will let you know when dinner is ready." The head cook, Nanami exclaimed. I smiled at her, "Nanami san, I was wondering if you could take the night off and I could make dinner for today?"

"Oh no Kinimoto san, how can I let you do my job? Besides what if the Master doesn't like your cooking? You know I am a chef here because he specifically likes my cooking and I will get in trouble if your cooking isn't to his taste." She fretted getting more and more anxious with every passing second.

"Nanami san, you will not be the one getting in trouble if my cooking isn't to his taste. I will be. And besides I want to do something, my job hasn't started yet and I feel obligated to do something. Please, please, please, please, please, please, ple….

"Ok, ok. God you can be stubborn and quite annoying when you want something. Jeez, just please don't mess anything up." She pleaded and took off her apron and handed it to me while making her way to her things and preparing to leave.

"Ok then….." I looked around and sweat dropped, this kitchen is huge and I don't know where anything is. This will be a very long process. So I just rolled up my sleeves and got to work.

Sxsxsxsxxsxsxsxsxsxxsxsxsxsx sxxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxxsxsx sxsxsxsxxsxsxsxsxxsxsxsxsxsx sxxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

**Syoaran POV**

I drove my car into the driveway and turned it off but I didn't get out. I ran my hands over my face and into my hair, of course, this was my daily routine. Every day was the same boring and frustrating day as always. Then I remembered the emerald eyed beauty I brought home yesterday. God she was beautiful but I can't afford to fall in love. I just….can't fall in love.

Well I gotta get out of the car sometime so I opened the door and slung my coat over my shirt and made my way in. As soon as I opened the door, a sweet aroma filled my nose and I could imagine myself in front of a fireplace with my robe on and with a full stomach. I walked into the dining room and saw all sorts of delicious foods cooked to perfection set on the table. Hmmm…I wonder if it's a special day today or something. Why else would Nanami make all this food? Did I forget my Birthday? But, that's not possible, I'm a celebrity all my fans would have made a mob outside my house and studio. Oh, how I hate my birthday.

"Welcome home…Syoaran." I looked toward my right and there she was, dressed in a plain white knee length dress and I had nothing to say.

"I….dinner is ready. Why don't you go and freshen up and I will wait for you here. But, don't take long or else the food will get cold and I'm sure you won't enjoy that." I gave a single nod of my head and proceeded to my room to take a shower and relieve the stress.

**Sakura POV:**

Syoaran came down after taking a shower and changing into some sweats. This is the first time I've seen him like that, but, I can definitely say that he looks good even in sweats. We both took a seat at the table and began to eat. Syoaran poured himself some rice and curry to start and I couldn't help but stare at him. My heart stopped beating. I was scared, but, I had no idea why. I mean its not like I've never cooked before and everyone at the orphanage liked my cooking a lot. But then again this is Syoaran he is a very rich man and he has his food cooked by professional chefs and then there's me. What am I compared to a professional chef?

I felt like everything was going in slow motion…..he picked up his spoon and dipped in his rice and curry and carried it over to his mouth. He slowly opened his soft lips…wait a minute what am I saying? God! Oh my God, he ate it already. What does he think? How does it taste? Am I going to die tonight for telling Nanami san to go home?

"Hmmm, this is different from Nanami's usual cooking. It almost has this homey feeling, if that is even possible."

"Does that mean you like it Syoaran?" I held back my nervousness, trying to make myself as comfortable as possible. Whether he likes it or not shouldn't matter to me. Right?

"Yea I do. You made dinner tonight didn't you?" To say that I was shocked was an understatement. I felt like a deer caught in front of headlights. I guess Nanami san told him, so I don't know why I'm so shocked. I'm such a weirdo, but, even so I couldn't hide my blush or stop my heart from racing.

"H-hoe..How did you know? Nanami san told you?"

"No, Nanami didn't tell me and I've been eating Nanami's cooking since I was a kid so I know the taste of her food very well. You are the only person I know that would cook dinner. Everyone else won't even step foot in the kitchen since that is Nanami's territory." All I could do is nod in response.

"Um…Syoaran about work. What will I be doing tomorrow?"

"You will be coming with me to the studio. You will shadowing my manager. See what he does and how he does it and all that. My manager wants to become a producer and he has been looking for someone to replace him but couldn't find anyone that suits my taste. So, you will be come with us everywhere, and see how he does his job so that you can take over. At home you will just do things like run errands for me or something like that. Is that okay with you?"

"You…you want ME to be your MANAGER? I mean, I don't think I'm qualified or anything. How can I…"

"Whether you are qualified or not is for me to decide, do don't worry about that. Oh, and as for your tutor I have someone in mind, I just have to give him a call. Also, you will get paid every week, about 20,000 yen. That's okay with you right?"

"Syoaran…I…I thought that I will just be working for you so that I can pay off the money you will give to the orphanage. I didn't think I would get paid. That's too much don't you think?"

"Sakura, I thought about this today and I realized that you have your own life as well so, you should be getting paid something. You might need to buy yourself some necessities. Like I said you will be getting a tutor and he will teach you everything kids learn in school and more. He will push you beyond your limits. After he's done with you, you can become anything your heart desires. You can pay me back then okay? Not your salary I mean the money I am giving the orphanage."

Syoaran…thank you so much. You are doing so much for me and you don't even know me. I really want to work as hard as I can so that I can stand on my own feet."

"Okay, okay enough of this talk. Let's get to bed you have an early day tomorrow. I need you to be up and ready by 7 okay. Oh, and if I am not awake by 6:30 then come wake me up."

I nodded my head and started picking up the dishes to put them in the kitchen to wash. Suddenly I felt someone pull my arm and drag me away.

"Syoaran, what about the dishes? I have to put them away. We can't just leave them there."

"Yea, yea… Sakura, that's what the maids are for. It's late and you need to sleep or else you won't wake up. You sleep like a pig."

"Wh- what?! I DO NOT sleep like a pig. I am just a heavy sleeper you idiot. You are such a creep, you watch me sleep. Dirty PERVERT!"

"Yea, yea. Whatever. Still doesn't change the fact that you sleep like a pig."

"YOU….ARRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH!"

"Hahahahahaha!"

**Ken's POV:**

Hmmm….Syoaran sama is actually smiling and laughing and….TEASING a girl! I mean smiling from him is rare and laughing comes once in a blue moon, but, teasing a girl is a scientific phenomena. He hates girls. He tries to stay away from them. I mean all the girls he meets, except his mother and sister, are his fan girls so, I can understand why he stays away from them all the time. Sakura's different. She loves his music as well but she understands that he is a normal human being just like her. So she treats him just like she would anybody else

I think Sakura san will be good for Syoaran sama. He has been through a lot. He deserves to be happy now.

** Sooooo….here is the new chapter. I am really sorry for the late update but I was on vacation so I didn't bring my laptop with me. Also I am now busy in packing since we will be moving in a couple months. Exciting!**

** Anyways please REVIEW! I need to know what everyone thinks so I can write accordingly.**

**I just want to say that I know this is picking up slowly but, that is on purpose. Since I want them to take time getting closer and all that. Also there will be a lot of drama later on as well. But that will all slowly unfold. **

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! **

**THANK YOU!**


End file.
